


The Things We Do For Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jon wakes up chained to the bed he quickly figures out who had brought him here and he tried not to think of the why. There was only one thing he could think of and it's sexual nature made it almost impossible to actually be happening right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

There was nothing like waking in the comfort of your own bed, Jon thought with a mental sigh. This wasn't his bed and the chains that tied him to it negated the comfort it would otherwise bring. Others might panic but he had plenty of friends who enjoyed a good practical joke so he remained calm and gathered his senses.

He's been drinking, but from the lack of a hangover he realised it wasn't alcohol that made him pass out at the bar. Drugs? Wouldn't they have a lasting effect? He was groggy but alert. A tranquilliser then? That limited the list of subjects to just a handful, it wouldn't be easy to sedate him that easily. It required his trust to drink something handed to him.

He'd been with friends who weren't here now, so whoever it was who had tied him here was well known to them. A prank for sure, not an attack. The list grew slightly shorter but the second he caught the scent on the fabric over his eyes he knew exactly who was responsible for this.

“Gackt?” he called into the room. He got no answer and couldn't sense anyone else in the room. Great, who knew how long the vocalist was going to keep him waiting. Out of everyone who could have done this, Gackt would most likely be the cruellest.

What had he done to deserve this? He couldn't think of anything recently and didn't want to think about the time they had toured together in YFC. That would just excite him and he knew it couldn't be that. Gackt was back with his on and off again lover You. He wouldn't betray him.

It was kinky though, being chained to the bed like this. He could move each a limb a few inches in every direction but it was only the illusion of freedom. He couldn't escape though trying made the soft fur on the cuffs stroke his wrists and ankles. That too felt good and he blushed slightly when he realised he was starting to become aroused. That would do no good, especially as all that covered his naked body from prying eyes was a sheet draped over his lower torso. A sheet that had crept high up his thighs in his attempts to escape.

Finally he heard two sets of footsteps in the hall and he turned his head towards them, even though he couldn't see. Two men, if one was Gackt who was the other? Probably You, he doubted the guitarist would allow Gackt to have naked men in his bed without his presence. He felt uneasy as he wondered if You had seen him naked. It wasn't that he minded, quite the opposite, he had just wished he could be awake.

“You know, if you want to scare me you shouldn't dose everything you own with Platinum Egoiste,” Jon scolded naming Gackt's favourite scent, “I swear even the bed sheets stink of it.”

“You love the smell,” Gackt replied, “Isn't that what you told me? That night we snuck into the fairground?”

“I recognise your smell too,” Jon commented to Gackt's companion, “Jean Paul Gaultier, You?”

“What are you, the fragrance police?” You teased, his weight on the bed tipping it slightly as he sat down.

“Talking about police, are either of you going to explain why you have me tied up?” Jon asked. Gackt didn't answer at first, slowly sitting on the other side of the bed in such a manner it was clear his eyes were roaming over Jon's exposed torso.

“I met your wife, the other day,” Gackt explained casually, as if it was no big deal. It probably hadn't been anything more than a chance encounter but it made Jon uneasy knowing where this was going. “She was more than surprised when she learnt you, a bi-sexual man, had never experienced the pleasures of anal stimulation.”

“Oh god!” Jon groaned. He knew now exactly what was happening and cursed himself for not being clear with her in the first place. She wanted to try penetrating him with toys and he had refused on the grounds of there combined inexperience. He'd thought that would be enough, and she hadn't pushed him further. No, she had only gone out and found his ex-lover and shared her fantasies with him. She must have learnt the truth, that despite him taking advantage of Gackt over and over again he had never received anything in return. To be frank he had abused Gackt on that tour, knowing perfectly well that the vocalist wasn't an entirely willing bottom but didn't have it in him to resist his charms.

“She wanted me to teach you the pleasure,” Gackt said as he traced a finger down the middle of Jon's chest, “The only problem is I have a boyfriend. You don't mind if he joins in do you? We're most keen to treat you tonight.”

“It's not cheating if it's with a man,” You whispered into Jon's ear. So quietly he was sure Gackt couldn't have heard. They weren't his words, they belonged to his wife and had the desired effect of making him actually consider what was being offered to him. He'd cheated on her that first night with Gackt, had broken down on the phone and told her everything sure that his relationship was doomed. He hadn't realised how kinky she was back then, or just how much the idea of two men going at it turned her on. She had all but encouraged him to go after Gackt again, and after Gackt he had chased.

“Let me see you,” Jon begged, relieved when You gently removed the fabric over his eyes. Gackt wouldn't have been so kind, or maybe he would have? It was hard to tell sometimes how the vocalist was going to react.

“Do you like what you see?” You teased as he stood before Jon as naked as the day he had been born. He longed to touch You's smooth skin, explore every inch as he pounded hard into him. He wanted to abuse You's beautiful body in the same way he had taken Gackt's. Only then did he begin to understand the need for the chains.

“I'd say he does,” Gackt teased, as naked as his lover and just as appealing. He'd been watching Jon's open adoration of You but now his attention was turned onto the hard erection still hidden beneath the sheets. “Do you want to see?”

“Off course,” You said with a sly smile, “I'm sure a man like you has nothing to hide.”

“You bet I don't,” Jon bragged as the sheet was pulled away from his naked form. It was only fair that You got to look at him after he had spent so long admiring the guitarist. Lust converted You's features into a look of pure desire. Without hesitating he straddled Jon's body, kissing him hungrily as something that felt very much like a condom was pushed down his length.

“Gackt prepared me before, but I need a huge cock inside me,” You said with a seductive smile, “Can I use yours?”

“Yes,” Jon gasped, arching his body up as he tried to bring You closer to him. He couldn't believe this was happening so fast, one minute he was asleep and now this? Whatever Gackt and You had been up to while they waited for him to wake up had gotten You all fired up.

Shutting his eyes You lowered his ass over Jon's arousal, moaning softly as it filled him up. His ass was wet with lube, full of it in fact and the unexpected wet warmth made Jon moan in return. His hips shot up and You happily began to ride him fast and hard. His skin shimmering as he worked up a sweat. It was all Jon could do not the rip the chains from the bed frame in his need to hold onto the blond.

“Slower,” Gackt encouraged You as he straddled Jon's legs and wrapped him arms around his lover, “Don't give him what he wants.”

“It's what I want too,” You whined as he leant backwards into Gackt's arms. Held from behind like this it was hard for him to move and he had no choice but to follow Gackt's orders. Slower now he rocked his hips over Jon, riding his erection like Jon was nothing but a toy.

“I'll pleasure you,” Gackt promised as his hand reached down and began to stroke You's length with firm careful strokes. With a content murmur You relaxed, no longer moving over Jon as he allowed Gackt to be his sole source of pleasure.

It was torture, pure and simple, to be inside this man but unable to please him the way he liked. Even when he rocked his hips he didn't move far as he was already buried so deeply in this beautiful man. No, all he could do was watch as Gackt held him, touched him and made him cum with a quiet moan.

Splattered with You's cum he lay still, begging silently with his eyes for this couple to have mercy on him. He wasn't here just to be used, was he? He could hardly remember what it was Gackt had said was his reasoning for bringing him here. Did there have to be a reason?

“Taste me,” You said as he wiped some cum with his fingers and brought it to Jon's lips. Obediently he began to lick the finger clean, gasping as he suddenly felt a lube coated finger slide into his ass. All of this had been a distraction and he'd fallen for it.

“Don't fight, didn't I have fun with you inside me?” You questioned, moving his body up Jon's length until he was knelt over his captive.

“That was you,” Jon got out, moaning suddenly as Gackt's finger brushed on a bundle of nerves deep inside.

“And you,” You teased. “He knows what's he's doing. Just relax.”

“I don't know,” Jon worried, his doubts forgotten as You repositioned himself on the bed and began to lick at his nipple.

Pleased that You was doing such a good job distracting Jon Gackt picked up a thin anal toy and began to coat it with lube. Jon could handle this easily, anyone could. He had all sorts of toys hidden for Jon's pleasure, but it was best to start small. Jon was in training after all and he didn't want to scare him.

He shouldn't have worried. Jon, despite his previous stance on the matter, was loving this. Just watching his dominant partner submit like this was the greatest victory Gackt had ever won. He longed to take Jon for his own, but that would mess with his plans. Instead he picked up a larger toy and used this one on Jon instead of the slim dildo. Again Jon was enjoying it but he was distracted by the way You was crouching over him. Such a perfect invitation to pleasure them both.

He'd been meaning to use the largest dildo on Jon later, instead he pushed it slowly into You who's only reaction was a murmur of pleasure. He had them both at his mercy now, but he didn't feel merciful tonight. He pleasured them both, fast and sure of his actions when it came to You, fast but careful when it came to Jon. You's moans alone were almost enough to make him cum. Almost, as he had grown some immunity to the sounds You made over the years.

Jon couldn't see what was happening to You, but he could guess by the way the blond's face was contorted with pleasure. He understood You'd delight now, feeling it for himself and longing for more. He'd never say as much, he had his reputation to maintain, but to himself he could admit he was foolish to have resisted. The need to dominate was still there, but right now his need for more of what Gackt was doing to him took precedence.

“Cum on his face,” Gackt ordered You as he pulled the toys out of both men's bodies. Jon had already filled the condom they had put him in earlier but You was still holding on. Leaving his lover to masturbate for Jon's pleasure and as a distraction he quickly discarded the soiled condom and picked up a final toy. The final stage of Jon's training he thought as he slid the black rubber dildo into the other vocalist. He teased him a little with it before squeezing hard on the toy.

Gasping Jon looked away from You to stare at Gackt confused. The toy had squirted cum like lube into him, replicating ejaculation. Jon was figuring this out now, even as You coated his lips with his own, real, ejaculation.

The condom was in Gackt's hand before he had even really thought about what he was doing. He just needed pleasure, and he needed it now. Wasting no time he prepared himself and pulled the used toy out of his way. This was it, his chance to take Jon like he had been dreaming about for years. You might have not even been in the room for all the attention he was giving him. He learned later You had been watching, enjoy the two strong men locked together in perfect ecstasy.

He abused Jon's body, not caring that he wasn't used to it, or didn't normally submit. Jon had shown him no mercy the first time he had found himself bent over in front of him and he could be just as cruel. He pounded faster and faster, his breath coming in gasps until the pleasure he had been seeking took him like a tidal wave and he was done.

“Oh god,” Jon kept repeating, so overwhelmed by it all that he had lost himself. Without a word You quickly stroked him to completion, for he was as hard as when they had all started this game. He calmed after he had cum, settling on the bed clearly spent. Jon was beautiful but it wasn't Jon that Gackt found himself going to.

“Thank you, for allowing this.” Gackt whispered to You before sharing a passion filled kiss. Later they would clean themselves up and rest on the couch but right now he only had the will to thank his lover for allowing him a night he would never forget.

 


End file.
